Insecurities
by snowyowl14
Summary: A bunch of one-shots where Percy feels insecure, and his friends assure him that he is good enough. Multi-Pairing.(Different pairings in different chapters, might repeat a pairing more than once). It's my first time writing a fanfiction, so please be gentle!
1. Chapter 1: Percabeth

**Insecurities**

Chapter 1: Percabeth

Percy groaned in frustration and gritted his teeth. He had been trying to read this book all day, but his ADHD kept making sure that he couldn't get past the first chapter. This was exactly why he didn't usually read, but today he was determined to read the entire book, cover to cover.

Earlier that day, he had overheard two Athena kids talking about him.

He had been brushing blackjack, when they walked into the stables and started brushing some horses nearby. They didn't see Percy, but just as he was about to say hi, he heard his name.

"I have no idea why Annabeth is dating Percy. I mean, sure he's hot, but the difference in their IQ is humongous!"

The other kid nodded and said," I'm pretty sure she's going to dump him soon. I mean, he's probably never read an entire book cover to cover!"

"Except for !" The other one quipped, and they both burst into laughter.

Then they walked off, chortling, and Percy stood there staring after them, his insecurities bubbling up.

That was how Percy ended up sitting in his cabin for the rest of the day, battling his ADHD and attempting to read one of Annabeth's favourites- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. It was most probably the toughest thing he had ever done, but he'd be damned if he let a _book_ separate him from his wise girl. Deep down, He knew that Annabeth wouldn't dump him over a book, but he wanted to be the best boyfriend he could, and he would prove those Athena kids wrong, prove that he was smart enough for Annabeth.

A few hours later, he still hadn't finished the first chapter. He let out a frustrated yell and threw the book across the room, burying his head in his hands. He couldn't even read one little book. Maybe those kids were right, Annabeth was going to leave him, of course she was, she deserved to date someone smarter, somebody good enough. Percy wasn't good enough. He let out a sob, and in his blind panic didn't even notice the door opening.

"Percy?" Annabeth's concerned voice filled his cabin and she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. "You've been in here all day. What's wrong?".

Saying she was surprised to find her boyfriend crying would be an understatement. She had just met him that morning, and he seemed fine, ranting about connections between Frozen and The Little Mermaid to anyone who would listen.

Percy let out a choked sob "Please don't leave me! I- I'm going to read it really I am , I just , just-"

"Whoa, what?" Annabeth sank down next to him, putting an arm around him and rubbing his back. "I'm not going anywhere. Now, tell me again, slowly, what happened. The entire story."

Percy slowly calmed down, and told her what had happened, what her siblings had said and how he couldn't read. After he was done, he refused to meet her eyes, embarrassed that he couldn't read even one chapter.

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend, and to his surprise, started laughing. He stared at her in surprise. She leaned forward and kissed him, laughing even more at his bewildered expression, and said "Seaweed brain,Having ADHD does not make you stupid, ok? I'm not going to leave you because of a book! I love you, and that isn't going to change, ever. Ignore what my sibling said, they don't know ANYTHING about us. " Percy started grinning. She kissed him once more and said "you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

The next day, two Athena kids got mysteriously injured and ended up in the infirmary, and developed an unexplainable fear of blondes with grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2:Jason x Percy -Valentine

**Chapter 2- Jason x Percy**

 **Valentine's Day**

 **Hey! I'm just going to type in a quick note for now as I don't have much time. To everybody who Read, reviewed, favorited and/or followed my story, thank you SO SO MUCH! I hope you like this chapter, and please feel free to leave requests!**

Jason opened his cabin door and was immediately found himself surrounded by pink-and-red boxes with "Be my Valentine!" written on them. He sighed, guessing that he should have seen this coming. It was Valentine's day and since he and Piper were long since broken up, campers had obviously decided to take their chances. He frowned as he noticed that all the boxes were the same, with the same pattern on them. He picked one up and realised they were from the new "build a valentine" kit that was all the rage right now.

It came with some wood, a few basic tools and plenty of decorations so that you could make a special handcrafted valentine for your crush. Jason sighed and picked them up, going through them one-by-one. Most were really nice, especially the ones from the Hephaestus cabin. There were wooden hearts, carved quotes, and other incredible things, and Jason was extremely grateful, but he couldn't accept any of it because he was already in love with someone. A black-haired, sea-green eyed, extremely cute yet completely oblivious to his own beauty and to Jason's feelings for him, someone.

Jason finally finished going through the pile and stepped outside to catch some fresh air. While he was stretching, Percy bounded up to him with bot arms behind his back and a grin splitting his face in two.

'Hey Perce," said Jason, raising an eyebrow at the others excited behaviour "What's up?"

"Well you see, I was at the store and I saw one and I really couldn't resist! I mean, I know it's cheesy but it's my way of telling you that- um wait let me start over. Hi Jason, I've got something-" Percy stopped his ranting as he saw the tons of boxes in Jason's cabin. His heart sank. He had just carved out a small heart with "Want to be my valentine?" written on it. But in his mind, it was totally inadequate. "After all," he thought to himself "Why would he want me when there are so many more talented people here?"

Disheartened, Percy muttered a "Never mind", before turning and starting to head towards his cabin, still making sure that Jason couldn't see the box in his arms.

/turn back time/

Jason frowned as Percy stopped mid-rant, his face falling. "Never mind" Percy murmured in a disheartened voice turning around still hiding whatever was in his arms and starting to walk away.

Jason knew something was wrong. He reached out and grabbed onto Percy's arm, turning him around to face Jason. He stared, not believing his eyes. There, in Percy's arms was a small red and white box with 'Jason' written on it in messy handwriting.

He gently took it from Percy's hand. He opened it and his breath caught. Inside was a wooden heart with "please be my valentine!" written on it. Jason stared. The other valentines were much better built than it. The hart was crudely carved with sharp edges, and the words were misspelt. Yet, to Jason, he wouldn't exchange it for a million dollars.

He looked up at Percy, who was staring at him nervously. Before Jason could say anything, Percy cut him off. "Look I already know you're not going to say yes. I mean, look at the number of cards you got! I'm sorry I-"

Jason cut him off by kissing his nose. Percy blinked cutely at him, tilting his head to the side. "Wha-"

Cutting him off again, Jason said "I don't care about what other valentines I've got. I spent the entire month praying that you would give me one." He rushed into his cabin and came out just as fast, holding a heart he had carved himself. "So, Percy," He asked the boy who was staring at him in shock "Will you be my Valentine?"

A look of utter delight came onto Percy's face. "Yes! YesYesYesYesYes!" He yelled, hugging Jason.

Then they walked away hand in hand, while all the other Valentines lay forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3: Nico x Percy - Sea Prince

**Author's Note: On a different note, I've started writing my first Multi-Chapter story! It's a Nicercy story, so please do check it out. My main focus will be on that, so I won't update this as much. Rest assured, I will update this. I love Nicercy, it's my OTP, so expect to see a lot more of it. Enjoy!**

... **.**

Chapter 2: Percy x Nico (Nicercy/Percico)

Piper was relaxing by the strawberry fields, enjoying the sunshine, when Percy walked up to her. She noticed he looked slightly nervous. "Hey Perce," said, propping herself up on her elbows "What's up?". "I need your help with something," Percy said. "Could you come to my cabin for a bit?"

"Sure!" said Piper, getting up. As they walked to the Poseidon cabin, she wondered what this was all about. After the war, she and Percy had bonded greatly because they had similar tastes and hobbies, and she had helped him get over Annabeth after they broke up. She had been the first person he told about his crush on Nico, and the first person to know when they started dating. He was like a brother to her. So of course, if something was bothering him she was only too glad to help him out.

Before she knew it, they had reached the Poseidon cabin. Percy walked in first, holding the door open for Piper and closing it behind her. She sat on a bed and made herself comfortable. "So, Percy," she said, looking at expectantly "What do you want?"

Percy fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt, looking uncomfortable. "um… well... I heard this rumour that said the Aphrodite cabin could make scars and stuff disappear, and, well, how about I just show you?"

He pulled off his shirt in one quick motion, throwing it onto his bed. Piper gasped. There, on his chest, was a crisscross of scars, large and small, covering everything from the bottom of his ribcage to his waistband.

"How did that happen?" Piper asked. They looked fairly new.

"Monsters, blah blah blah, knives, blah blah blah. You know, the usual. More importantly, can you make them disappear?" Percy looked at her hopefully "I don't want Nico to see them."

Piper frowned. "Percy, I really don't think that's a good idea. I mean, there's no way Nico would judge you over some scars."

"Some scars?" asked Percy incredulously " _Some scars?_ These aren't just some scars. This is an entire patchwork of scars that covers my front!"

Piper could see that something else was wrong. "Percy, what's _actually_ bothering you? The truth, please."

Percy sighed, sitting down next to Piper leaning against her. "It's scary how well you can read me."

Piper looked at him patiently, waiting.

"It's just, Nico doesn't want us to do any couple-y things in public. The only ones who even know we're dating are our friends! I mean, everybody already knows he's gay, so it can't be that. I think- I think he's embarrassed of me" Percy confessed, hanging his head.

Piper sighed. "Percy, I really think you should talk to him about this with Nico. As much as I would love to reassure you about this, this is something you two need to work out by yourselves."

Percy sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

…..

"Nico, we need to talk"

Nico looked curiously at Percy, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. His boyfriend was sitting at the foot of the bed, legs crossed, fiddling with his fingers. Nico, who was leaning back against the head board, asked "About what? You seem kind of…. nervous"

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Percy blurted out "You never want to kiss, hug, or even hold hands in public. Barely anybody knows we're dating. And it's not like you don't want to come out, because everyone already knows you're gay. So, obviously, it's me you're embarrassed off!" he said, frustration and insecurity lacing his every word "What is it? Why do you not want people to know you're dating me?"

Nico simply stared at Percy as the latter finished his rant, looking at Nico with a hurt expression. Did Percy really think that Nico was embarrassed of him? Gods, he could kick himself. He hated how insecure his little sea prince looked, hated how Percy was looking at him almost frightened.

"Percy, I could _never_ be embarrassed of you," Nico said firmly, grasping Percy's hands in his own "I love everything about you, and I'm so, _so_ sorry that I made you doubt yourself." He pulled the shorter teen into his lap.

"Then why?" asked Percy, relief evident in his voice "Why don't you ever want to do anything in public?"

"Because when I grew up, couples weren't supposed to even _hold hands_ in public, forget kissing!" said Nico in a gentle voice "It's just hard to get used to this time. I mean, I've gotten used to most things, I'm sure I'll get used to this too. Just- just give me time, okay?"

Percy nodded, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. Nico kissed Percy's head.

"You're my beautiful Sea Prince, and I love you. Never forget that." He playfully pinched Percy's ass, making him yelp. "Now, how about I show you just how much I love you?"

Percy smirked.


End file.
